The present invention relates to RFID reader/communications apparatus used in delivery sorting of delivery articles such as parcel post and home delivery freight, and a delivery article handling method and a delivery article handling system using the RFID reader/communications apparatus.
Conventionally, in delivery sorting of delivery articles such as parcel post and home delivery freight, a worker used to put away delivery articles in destination-based carrying pallets while reading addresses and address codes by using a bar code reader to read bar codes on slips or labels with bar codes affixed or attached to delivery articles such as parcel post and home delivery freight. Reading of bar codes was performed mainly for acquisition of information serving as evidence for handling processing and tracking data, not for work such as delivery sorting.
As such, according to methods and technologies in the related art in delivery sorting of delivery articles such as parcel post and home delivery freight, reading of bar codes was mainly performed for acquisition of information serving as evidence for handling processing and tracking data. There were no perfect means for preventing errors in destination sorting work.
The invention aims at providing RFID reader/communications apparatus and a delivery article handling method and a delivery article handling system using the RFID reader/communications apparatus whereby reading of bar codes is used for guidance and checkup of sorting work as well as acquisition of information serving as evidence for handling processing and tracking data and even unskilled worker can perform sorting work quickly, correctly and easily.
The first aspect of the invention is RFID reader/communications apparatus comprising a power feeding section attached to a waist belt for feeding power, a flexible antenna provided on an arm belt, a power supply section for receiving power from the power feeding section, and a control circuit for controlling the RFID reader/communications apparatus main unit provided on the arm belt. This configuration has an advantage that even an unskilled worker with the arm belt attached on his/her arm can perform sorting work correctly.
The second aspect of the invention is RFID reader/communications apparatus according to the first aspect of the invention, comprising a flexible antenna whose flexible substrate having a printed antenna circuit pattern thereon is glued to an arm belt via flexible adhesive. The apparatus, attached to an arm of a sorting worker that handles delivery articles, flexibly keeps up with the movement of the arm.
The third aspect of the invention is RFID reader/communications apparatus according to the second aspect of the invention, wherein the control circuit comprises an antenna circuit pattern connected by a connection cable via a connector. The apparatus, attached to an arm of a sorting worker that handles delivery articles, flexibly keeps up with the movement of the arm.
The fourth aspect of the invention is a delivery article handling method comprising a step for reading information such as the delivery request registration number and the address and the name of a receiver registered to the RFID label affixed on a delivery article, a step for determining in which carrying palette for sorting the delivery article is to be put away by using this information, a step for sending the determination result to radio incoming information display apparatus attached to the carrying palette for sorting via radio communications means, and a step for reporting the carrying palette for sorting where the delivery article is to be put away to a worker. This method has an advantage that information on the RFID label attached to the delivery article is read via RFID reader/radio communications apparatus and the carrying palette for sorting where the delivery article is to be put away is determined via destination information in the information for guidance via radio communications, thus allowing even an unskilled worker to perform sorting work correctly.
The fifth aspect of the invention is a delivery article handling system comprising RFID reader/radio communications apparatus incorporating an RFID communication antenna in a flexible belt that can be attached to an arm of a delivery article sorting worker, an RFID label affixed on a delivery article where information such as the delivery request registration number and the address and the name of a receiver is registered, carrying palettes for sorting that accommodate the delivery articles by sorting and carry the delivery articles, and radio incoming information display apparatus attached to the carrying palette for sorting comprising a guidance lamp that blinks, wherein the RFID reader/radio communications apparatus reads various information registered to the RFID label, determines in which carrying palette for sorting the delivery article is to be put away by using this information, and sends the determination result to the radio incoming information display apparatus attached to the carrying palette for sorting via the radio communications means, and wherein the radio incoming information display apparatus receives the determination result and causes the guidance lamp to blink and reports the carrying palette for sorting where the delivery article is to be put away to the worker. This system has an advantage that information on the RFID label attached to the delivery article is read via radio communications apparatus and the target carrying palette for sorting is determined via destination information in the read information for guidance via radio communications, thus allowing even an unskilled worker to perform sorting work correctly.
The sixth aspect of the invention is RFID reader/communications apparatus comprising a power feeding section attached to a waist belt for feeding power, a flexible antenna whose flexible substrate having a printed antenna circuit pattern thereon is glued to an arm belt via flexible adhesive, a control circuit for controlling the RFID reader/communications apparatus main unit provided on the arm belt, a connection cable for connecting the control circuit with the flexible antenna, and a power supply section provided on the arm belt for receiving power from the power feeding section. This configuration has an advantage that the apparatus is separately composed of an antenna glued to an arm belt and a connection cable for connecting the control circuit with the flexible antenna so as to increase the freedom of apparatus attachment on an arm of a sorting worker and freedom of apparatus configuration.
The seventh aspect of the invention is a delivery article handling method comprising a step for reading information such as the delivery request registration number and the address and the name of a receiver registered to the RFID label affixed on a delivery article, a step for determining in which carrying palette for sorting the delivery article is to be put away by using this information, and a step for giving a sorting guidance via voice on the carrying palette for sorting where the delivery article is to be put away. This method has an advantage that information on the RFID label attached to the delivery article is read via RFID reader/voice communications apparatus attached to an arm of a delivery article sorting worker and the carrying palette for sorting where the delivery article is to be put away is determined via destination information in the information for guidance via voice, thus allowing even an unskilled worker to perform sorting work correctly.
The eighth aspect of the invention is a delivery article handling system comprising RFID reader/voice communications apparatus incorporating an RFID communication antenna in a flexible belt that can be attached to an arm of a delivery article sorting worker, an RFID label affixed on a delivery article where information such as the delivery request registration number and the address and the name of a receiver is registered, and carrying palettes for sorting that accommodate the delivery articles by sorting and carry the delivery articles, wherein the RFID reader/voice communications apparatus reads various information registered to the RFID label, determines in which carrying palette for sorting the delivery article is to be put away by using this information, and giving a sorting guidance via voice on the carrying palette for sorting where the delivery article is to be put away. This method has an advantage that information on the RFID label attached to the delivery article is read via RFID reader/voice communications apparatus attached to an arm of a delivery article sorting worker and the carrying palette for sorting where the delivery article is to be put away is determined via destination information in the information for guidance via voice, thus allowing even an unskilled worker to perform sorting work correctly.
The ninth aspect of the invention is a delivery article handling method comprising a step for reading information such as the delivery request registration number and the address and the name of a receiver registered to the RFID label affixed on a delivery article, a step for determining in which carrying palette for sorting the delivery article is to be put away by using this information, a step for giving a sorting guidance via voice communications apparatus on the carrying palette for sorting where the delivery article is to be put away, a step for sending the determination result to radio incoming information display apparatus attached to the carrying palette for sorting via radio communications means, and giving a guidance via blinking of the guidance lamp on the radio incoming information display apparatus. This method has an advantage that the RFID reader/communications apparatus is equipped with both the function of RFID reader/voice communications apparatus and the function of RFID reader/radio communications apparatus and serves as more excellent RFID reader/communications apparatus having both merits, thus allowing correct and quick sorting work.
The tenth aspect of the invention is a delivery article handling system comprising RFID reader/communications apparatus incorporating an RFID communication antenna in a flexible belt that can be attached to an arm of a delivery article sorting worker, an RFID label affixed on a delivery article where information such as the delivery request registration number and the address and the name of a receiver is registered, carrying palettes for sorting that accommodate the delivery articles by sorting and carry the delivery articles, and radio incoming information display apparatus attached to the carrying palette for sorting comprising a guidance lamp that blinks, wherein the RFID reader/communications apparatus has a reader/radio communications function and a reader/voice communications function and reads various information registered to the RFID label, determines in which carrying palette for sorting the delivery article is to be put away by using this information, and gives a sorting guidance via voice communications apparatus on the carrying palette for sorting where the delivery article is to be put away, and sends the determination result to radio incoming information display apparatus attached to the carrying palette for sorting via radio communications means, wherein the radio incoming information display apparatus receives the determination result to cause the guidance lamp to blink and wherein the worker puts away a delivery article in the carrying palette for sorting according to the sorting guidance via voice and the sorting guidance via a lamp. This system has an advantage that the RFID reader/communications apparatus is equipped with both the function of RFID reader/voice communications apparatus and the function of RFID reader/radio communications apparatus and serves as more excellent RFID reader/communications apparatus having both merits, thus allowing correct and quick sorting work.